miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Green-Eyed Lady (MV)
The Green-Eyed Lady (Japanese: ピンク色のエルフ Pinkuiro no Erufu; Pink-Colored Elf) is a character who appears in Miitopia (Maskaloop Version). Fun Fact: No matter what eye color you will give the Green-Eyed Lady, it will always be green. The Green-Eyed Lady temporarily joins the party as a Level 12 Elf during the Fairy Hunt quest in the Realm of the Fey. Appearance The Green-Eyed Lady looks exactly like how she was in the original Miitopia. Personality Her Personality is HUGELY changed in Miitopia (Maskaloop Version), but she still keeps her personality of wanting to be noticed. She is much smarter, and is a little crazy, at least to the other Elves. She believes that the Fab Fairies exist, while other elves don't, so in order for her to be noticed, she has plans to capture the Fab Fairies and become famous. Textbox Her Part in the Story When the Party first goes to the Lotus Lake, The Green-Eyed Lady meets the Party. Then the Green-Eyed Lady would try to get their attention of her. After that, she then tells the Party who has now noticed her a little about herself, telling them that she is an Elf who wants to be noticed, and the other Elves think that she is crazy. She then tells a little about the Fab Fairies, the Mythical Creatures who live in Realm of the Fey (Hence it's name). She finally tells the Miis about her "Great Fairy Hunt", and that she isn't going to do it alone, so she joins the party as a Level 12 Elf. She tells that the Fab Fairies reside at the other side of Lotus Lake, so then the quest begins. When the Party and Green-Eyed Lady finally reach to the End of Lotus Lake, they find a Decently-Large Tree Stump (Presumably the Fab Fairies' house) and she finds the three on the Stump. When the Fairies turn around and are fearfully shocked about the 5 Miis who are "Invading" their Home, The Green-Eyed Lady then takes a Picture of them, which then makes the Fairies dizzy. The Green-Eyed Lady then realizes that she forgot that the Flash was on, which she thought that it Angered the Fairies, which it did. Another reason why they got angered was because of the Miis invading their home. After the Battle against the Fab Fairies, The Green-Eyed Lady then scoops the Fairies up into the Bottle. The Fairies then Beg the Player to free them, even up to placing a curse upon them. If the player says "Keep Them", the Fairies would Beg again, same thing will happen if they do it a second time. But if they do it the Third time, then the Green-Eyed Lady will keep them for the entire game. Note that they would appear in the end credits with the Green-Eyed Lady if Keep them was chosen. Side Effects would be Illness being slightly Earlier, and Shorter Good Status effects, while Bad ones are Longer. If you Choose "Free Them", then the player would force the Green-Eyed Lady to let them go. The Fairies would give the Party 4 wishes. The Green-Eyed Lady asks for one, but the Fairies say "No" because of what she did to them. The Miis would give out their wishes: Locations for the Dark Lord, Some Dishes, a New Game Console, and then the 4th Mii asks if he could be friends with the Fairies, with them saying "No" again, the Mii gets fired up, but then "Wishes" for a Gift. Right before the Fairies do their Magic dance, the 4th Mii will kill them by jumping onto the Stump and then jumping on them Numerous times to squish them. The Miis would get mad at the 4th Mii, but then he tells that the Dark Lord went East. The Miis just Carry on. No side effects would happen if this choice happens, but the Fab Fairies wont be in the Credits. After Realm of the Fey's story, She will reappear in the Elven Retreat. If you talk to the Green-Eyed Lady if you chose Keep Them, she'll tell you that she is getting unlucky recently, but very famous because of the Fab Fairies. If you talk to the Green-Eyed Lady is you chose Free Them, then she will be mad because no one believes her picture of the Fab Fairies. She will say that she had fun traveling with the Party after finishing her chat with you (For Both Choices) after Realm of the Fey. Category:Characters Category:CrazyMew37 Category:Maskaloop Version